Fanon:Ehh!! More Problem Children Are Coming From Another World-Prologue
Summary:More problem children are coming. Thier lives before they came to Little Graden. 'Part 1 In the alley of Yokohama. It was spring. A girl with long black hair with blue highlight yawns. "K-3, is there anything fun to do?" asked the girl, Tsuki. "Nothing", replied the boy with glasses,K-3. "How about you, Kitsune?" asked Tsuki as she turned to look at her right. "Nope, the day is the same as any other" said the guy with pale blonde hair. Just then, they heard a nosie. A gang had appeared around the alley's entrance. They were the group from Beast. "Hey the leader of Neko Tama Tsuki challenge me" shouted the Beast's leader. Tsuki rolled her eyes as she delibrately ignored the challenge. "Heys, are you such a coward? Hiding in this small alley and with only those two dogs to follow you?" the Beast's Leader taunted. "Fine. Don't regret it, if you get hurt", said Tsuki. "Like I would..." "Katana" A Katana materialised out of thin air and before anyone could blink their eyes, Tsuki had already held the katana's handle in her hand while resting the honed edge at the base of the Beast Leader's neck. "Ahh. You are insane." He dropped his bat and started running. His gang followed behind him running for their lives like there is no tomorrow. "Hahaha look! He's running with his tail between his legs" said K-3. "Shut up. This happen everytime K-3" said Kitsune. "Come on guys we are going to steal their alley" said Tsuki "Yes leader" said the two as they sprinted towards to the the Alley that was the territory of the Beasts. "That bitch could have killed me" said Beast's leader. He narrowed his eyebrows. "Guys we are going seek our revenge on the Neko Tama. So get ready to destr-" Out of nowhere boxes went falling into Wild Beast's leader face. Hearing footsteps echoing behind him, he looked up and saw Tsuki and her co-leader. Tsuki smirked. "Who is that bitch you are talking about, huh?" "Not...Not you ma'am" "Oh really? Bat!" A bat materialised as Tsuki started gather up water vapour to combine the particles together. "I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry" he cried Tsuki swung the bat to strike the back shaft of the Beast Leader's head and he fell unconscious immediately. Dusting her hands, Tsuki called over her shoulder, "I'll leave the rest up to you guys, K-3 and Kitsune, all you need to do is just steal thier alley. I'll be going now, bye" Tsuki started to walk back to her alley. Suddenly, a letter fell from the sky and landed in Tsuki's hand. Addressed on it was 'To, Tsuki-sama.' Part 2 It was summer and everyone was getting ready for the summer festival in Osaka. Alice was walking down the street when she spotted a lucky draw being held by the shopping district. "Come on down and try your luck! " said the seller. A man stepped forward. "I would like to try" said the man. "Okay 300 yen a game" said the seller. The man handed over the money and started to roll the Lucky Draw Machine. "The chance of him winning a trip: 0%; but the chance of him winning a tissue: 80%" whispered Alice. And when the ball rolled out, it was a grey ball, the most common colour of all the drawing lots. "Sir, congratulations! You won a packet of tissue!" The seller handed him the tissue ceremoniously and the man stomped away in frustration, causing Alice to laugh. Next to step up to the challenge was a lady with slumped shoulders and a downcast face who litterally trudged her way to the booth. "I would like to try my hand" she said; and handed over the participation fee with little enthusiasm in her voice before placing her hand on the Draw Machine's handle. Alice felt that the lady might need an vaction for she looked really stressed. "The chance of her winning a trip 100% but an chance to win anything else 0%" Alice whispered again. When the ball came out the stall holder rang the bells loudly. "Ma'am you've just won a 7-day and 6-night trip to Okinawa" the seller said he hand over the winnings to her. "I can't believe i won!" the woman exclaimed as her face was now lit with joy. Alice went up to the woman. "Your Welcome" "What do you mean?" "It's fine you don't need to understand." "Okay..."The woman was perplexed by the strange comment but did not press further as she kept her winning tickets into her bag and left with a light spring to her steps. For the rest of the afternoon, Alice continued to mess around with people's luck. Only when Alice noticed that the time was close to 5 o'clock did she start on her way home. On her way home, she saw a cat that was about to be run over by a car from the corner of her eyes. "The chance of the cat about to get hit 0%." she muttered quickly. The cat was saved and ran to the other side of the road safely. But the car ran over a puddle of mud as it shifted its direction slightly closer to the curbs and flecks of mud now polkadotted the clothes of Alice. "Ahh man my clothes got dirty. I better hurry home." When Alice reached home, a familiar voice called out to her, "Alice there is a letter for you, I saw it a few moments ago on the doorstep and took it up to your room." "Who is it from Miss Dorothy?" Alice asked. "I don't know. Go have a quick shower, dinner is almost ready." Alice went to the room and saw the letter lying on her study table. Snatching it up from the table, she read the words on the envelop that was addressed: 'To, Alice-sama.' Part 3 At Hotaru High School first period was testing. There is a boy with black hair sleeping at last minute of the test. "Imagination to reality. All the answer to the test" the boy thought. "Put your pencil down" said the teacher. "Safe" said the boy. "Pass your paper upfront" said the teacher. Everyone pass thier test paper upfront and the teacher collect them and wentout the classroom. "Fones I saw you sleeping till the last mintue of the test" said the boy with blonde hair. "I was lazy doing it in the beginning Tetsuya" said Fones. "Well that what expecting of Fones. Well let's eat lunch." "I didn't bring lunch. Imagination to reality. 3 star bento." Fones thought. He took his bento box from his desk and open it "Fones I didn't know you can make a good-looking bento." said Tetsuya. A girl walk up to them. "I doubt you made that bento. You use your power thingy" "Yeah you caught me Cherry" "That's what I thought" "Fones can you makeme one of those 3 star lunch tomorrow" Tetsuya asked. "No, I'm too lazy" "Tetsuya what is for next period" Cherry asked interrupting Fones. "Gym, we have running today" "Ehh" Cherry and Fones said. "Imagination to reality. Make it raining until next period ends. The clouds outside gather and turned into rain clouds. "It's raining" Tetsuya said. "Yup no running today" Cherry cheered. "I don't have to put unnecessary effort yeah" Fones said A girl came into the classroom and walk up to Fones. "Class Prez, do you need something" Fones asked. "The teacher told me to give this to you Fones-san" "Thank you Class Prez" Addressed on it was 'To Fones-sama". Category:Fanon Category:Story Chapters (Fanon) Category:Ehh!! More Problem Children Are Coming From Another World (Fanon)